


Story of Aadan

by fiveysbrokenstar



Series: Fic Dump/Early Fics [7]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen, Most of this series is trash, This is honestly trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar





	Story of Aadan

It was 3PM in the city of New Orleans, Lousiana when Aadan Pitre was getting out of school. He ran down the street with his guitar in hand, Aadan now stood on the corner of the street and began to play 'A Country Boy Can Survive'. Before he could finish the song, he heard a plea for help. He hid his guitar in a nearby bush and ran towards the sound. He couldn't let whoever was in trouble stay that way. Aadan came upon the sight of a group of young men, about 17, the oldest and ring leader had to be at least 20. They were kicking someone, but he couldn't see just who. That's when he was spotted. 

One of the teens sent a wheelchair rolling in his direction. Aadan jumped over the wheelchair, activating his powers. He was angry now, whoever they were terrorizing was disabled. 

'Hey, leave them alone now,' Aadan exclaimed. 

'Bug off firefly,' one of the teens responded. 

'I said leave him alone,' Aadan yelled back as his flames went higher. 

The teens eyes grew wide and they ran. Aadan deacrivated his powers and found a bald man on the sidewalk unconscious. He remembered his first responder


End file.
